Death-Wish
Death-Wish is a short story about a man whom gains a multi-million dollar bounty on his head for stealing from a mob-boss used bank, and the story comes from the many international hit men competing for the contract. TBAL PLOT TBAL CHARACTERS * Leo Avidan: ___ ** (Takes Place Long Before Career Day) ** (Former army sniper turned moderately amoral gun for hire, killing dictators, warlords, mainly bad men. Does have morals and lines he won't cross.) ** (Originally doesn't want to participate, but he has to pay for his infant daughters medical bills, and wants to prove to his ex that he can be a dad) * Mr. Purple (I): ___ ** ** (Says he won't do it, because he doesn't think that the Bosses will be able to pay up with guarantee, since no one knows how much thief took from mob bank, and how much they have left. Tells Mr. Purple (II) to not participate in this stupid game.) * Mr. Purple (II): ___ ** ** (Is told not to participate. This is when he breaks off from Mr. Purple (I), disobeying and going out to reclaim contract for himself) * Mr. Grin: ___ ** (A dangerous and psychopathic masked assassin. Brutal, uncaring, does not discriminate with his targets) <12 from Mirai Nikki> * ___: (Main Head Mobster) * ___: (Thief) * ___: (Thief Girlfriend) * ___ & ___: (Child Prodigies) ** (Child Prodigies... Literally, a 9 year old child and his 12 year old brother) ** (Assassination Classroom Nagisa & Karma/Natalie Portman from Professional) * The Dragon: ___ ** (One of the most powerful and dangerous soldiers to ever live ** this idea had been abandoned * ___: (Mob Debter) ** (Man who owes the mob bosses lots of money, will use this to make up his debts, with barely any profit) * ___: (Corrupt Cop) * ___: (Mob Butcher, Moving Up) * ___: (Former Bodyguard) ** (Former Bodyguard whom took a bullet for a client he regrets, turned into a hitman out of spite) * ___: (Hunter) * Mr. Purple (III): ___ (Time) ** (Is not allowed his bid because the bosses won't trust him with his "Hokey-Parlor-Tricks". He proves by recordings that the bosses had made in altered timelines hiring and paying him in the past. Still, no go.) * ___: (CIA Investigator) * ___: (CIA Assistant) TBAL IDEAS TBAL * (Takes place 2010-ish?, back when Mr. Purple (I) was on top, still training Mr. Purple (II), and when Leo Avidan's daughter was just born) (6 months before Infamy) (year before Mr. Purple (STORY)), (3 years before Shadow Society) ~~~ * CIA Investigating The Dragon ** Informant calls CIA head Investigator, ___, warning him to desperately call of the hunt for the thief, ___, because a mercenary group found the bounty, and authorized deployment of "The Dragon" in order to collect. ___ calls the bluff as ___ just wants case to stop so the hitmen can have more time to hunt for themselves, but ___ is almost immediately abducted on the road from an extremely effective 4 man mercenary squad, brutal efficiency in taking him down from his heavily armored vehicle, making them seemingly the most effective mercenary group the agency has ever heard of. Cut to assistant to ___, ___, trying to investigate ___'s last transmission about this "Dragon", finding many heavily redacted documents referring to it. Assumes it's some sort of experimental weapon system or possibly government A.I. tactician software, because only data visible on reports imply numbers of casualties and kills at volumes only high enough for damn tanks, taking out entire villages and heavily fortified military bases over the course of hours. End scene with interviewing a survivor from a nearby village, telling him "No sir, it was no machine or weapon, ** I saw it myself. No... This Dragon... The Dragon is just a man... A Monster." ** Cut To ___, in a dark room, being interrogated by The Dragon himself. * ENDING (SPOILERS) ** In the end, none of the hitmen end up winning the contract, because the guy had his girlfriend assist him in committing suicide, so that she could escape to safety and get the bounty for herself. However, they publicly portray it as she killed him to save her own ass, but he was actually sacrificing himself for her future, regretting that he got her into this entire mess. ** Is revealed in the very end that she really was manipulating him, with her devising the whole plan to rob the mob bank and leading him along. We discover that her father was the main and oldest mob boss from the group who put in the most money for the bounty, because he knew that the money was his anyway which wasn't really stolen. He actually devised it all with daughter to not just rob all of the mob bosses blind, but to get them to willingly give her their payments for the contract killing. He just cheated the rest of the rival mob out of billions while giving them some of their own money back which he stole. TBAL TRIVIA TBA Category:Death-Wish Category:Stories Category:SG: Crime Category:SG: Mob Category:SG: Hitmen